The Wedding Hubbard Street Part Ten
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Gunther gets married and Francis and Mayling redue their vows. Everything is fine until a new fact comes out.


**THE WEDDING**

**ANOTHER HUBBARD STREET STORY**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. FRANK'S INNER OFFICE. DAY

FRANK HOCKENBERRY is briefing his assistant, MONICA the ANGEL.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You think you can handle the meeting by yourself this time?

MONICA - ANGEL

Where will you be?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

In Memphis. I'm going away for the weekend with my family. My father's getting married.

MONICA - ANGEL

Congratulations. I bet you're happy for him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I am. At least he's not alone anymore. He became a hermit after mom died. It wasn't easy raising a son alone. I was twelve when she died.

MONICA - ANGEL

Do you remember her?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sometimes. My dad says I inherited her spirit. I always caused him trouble.

MONICA - ANGEL

What's his bride like?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Old, but she seems sweet. You wouldn't believe her name. It's Dolly Levi, just like the play.

MONICA - ANGEL

At least she has a song named after her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And she hates it. I know that much.

He looks at her and smiles.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Monica, I want to tell you something, and please don't take this wrong. I like you. You make me feel comfortable. I feel I can trust you.

MONICA - ANGEL

Thank you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My last assistant caused me trouble. You're safe.

MONICA - ANGEL

I came here to work, not for romance.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And you do it well. I'd like us to be friends. Would you mind?

MONICA - ANGEL

I'd like that. Is the wedding the only reason you've been happy this week?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, it's my wife. It looks like we're getting back together, for good. This month or so I've been so lonely. Saturday night we clicked. I'm still high on it.

MONICA - ANGEL

Your feet haven't touched the ground all week. You must really love her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's everything to me; my friend, my lover, my true soul mate. The thought of being with her and Andrew this weekend is all I can think about. My father will finally have love, and so will I. I will never loose her again.

MONICA - ANGEL

She's a lucky woman. You're a good man Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So are you. I know someday you'll find someone who will love you.

MONICA - ANGEL

I already have.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have some calls to make. You have all you need.

MONICA - ANGEL

I'm on it.

She leaves and enters the outer office. She starts singing "Hello Dolly". TESS the ANGEL is waiting for her. Tess and Frank both say, in unison, "Monica, don't sing."

TESS - ANGEL

At last a man with good ears.

MONICA - ANGEL

Is our job done now, Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Not quite. We have one more thing to do. And this time a human will be doing it. We're just going to watch.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. MORNING

MAYLING and ANDREW HOCKENBERRY are running around. Suitcases are by the stairs. She looks at the clock.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's late. I swear he'd be late for his own funeral.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He missed it three times already.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Don't remind me. Andrew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

About last week?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You mean Saturday night? What about it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

We weren't acting normally. We all went crazy. It won't happen again.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why, mother, are you embarrassed?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I was acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush. I'm too old for that.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Old, yes, but not dead. Admit it, mom, he's your sweetheart. I have to admit, you two did act silly, sweet but silly.

The doorbell rings.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Your boyfriend's here.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Knock it off.

(opens door)

You're late.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I over-slept. Where are the bags?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

By the stairs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll put them in the car.

He does and leaves.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(picking up his suit)

Let's go, sweetie.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Knock it off.

They leave and the sound of a car is heard leaving.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FRANK'S CAR. FRIDAY MORNING

He is driving with Mayling by his side. Andrew sits in the back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We've just entered Memphis. In the distance is downtown. We're passing through the rich part of town. In about a half-hour we'll be by Graceland.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You ever see it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I never had the chance. By the time it was open I was already in Nashville.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

But you were here twice? What did you do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The first time dad and I spent time talking. The second time we watched Channel 82.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's Channel 82?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The Playboy Channel.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Knockers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Plenty of knockers. There was one girl who had watermelons. They were very enhanced.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I wish I could see that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We have it on tape. It's in my bag.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can't wait.

Mayling is getting very annoyed.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, keep your eyes on the road and not the watermelons.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, ma'am. We'll see the tape later. There's Graceland. See the crowd already?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Can we stop?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not enough time, next time. I'm going to be with dad. I'll keep the tape for later.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are we there yet?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You said that on purpose, didn't you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Damn right.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Soon. Don't expect a mansion. We had a small family. Andrew, you're sleeping on the couch. Dad's new brother-in-law is taking a bedroom. I hope you don't mind.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm getting used to the couch. I'm always loosing my room to visitors.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There's my old grade school. The high school is in back.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What about college?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A junior college downtown. I never graduated. I was drafted.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How did you get your business degree?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Correspondence courses and night school. You don't remember because you were a baby. There's the house.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It looks quaint.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It looks small. Just wait till you see the inside.

He drives up to the front.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. GUNTHER'S LIVING ROOM. DAY

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY lets them in. Frank hugs him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hey dad.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Hello Francis.

(to Mayling)

I see you've brought your sweet flower.

(to Andrew)

And my favorite grandson.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Your only grandson.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You must be tired after your trip. Put your bags in the room off the stairs. Andrew, I'm sorry you have---

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I know. The couch.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(changing his mind)

Dad, I'll take the couch.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

But why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's a long story. May and Andrew can have the room. Son, you put your bags up there. You can't miss it. It's my old room. Don't be surprised if you still see old pictures.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Sure dad.

Gunther turns to Frank. Mayling goes upstairs.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Tell me what happened Francis?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I went home. Only they didn't want me. I stayed two weeks and finally left.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Is it over?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, last week something happened. May and I finally communicated.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What do you mean, communicated?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We made love for the first time in months.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

So, that part is fine.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's only the beginning. We have a long way to go before I can go home. I want it to be right.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

In your head or your heart?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Both.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I will never understand children. All you have to do is fix your heart and your head will follow.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It isn't that easy.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes it is. I'm an old man but I know when it's time to listen to my heart.

He puts his hands on Frank's neck.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

When will you learn?

Gunther walks away. Mayling and Andrew come down the stairs.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You didn't tell me you were a sports jock.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was also a member of the debate team. We won state finals.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So that's where you got your big mouth?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Which you obviously inherited, young man.

Gunther comes back.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis, can you take out the garbage?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sure.

Frank leaves as the doorbell rings.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That must me Jacob.

Gunther goes to the door and opens. RABBI JACOB GOLDEN from "A Town Called Harmony" is holding a small bag.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Are you Jacob?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Yes I am. Are you Gunther?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Guilty. Please come in. Andrew, take his bag and take it to the bedroom by yours.

He does. Rabbi Jacob looks around.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

It's a pleasure to meet you Gunther.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

This is my daughter-in-law Mayling. Mayling, this is Dolly's brother Rabbi Jacob Golden.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(shaking hands)

Hello Rabbi.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

We're going to be family. Call me Jacob.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That young man was Andrew, my grandson.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

We are going to be the strangest family around. My sister, a Jew, is marrying a Presbyterian. His son is married to a---

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm from Vietnam.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

North or South?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

South.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I served there myself. Course, it was as a Rabbi, not a soldier.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I didn't know any Jewish nationals.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I didn't either but our men were. I buried alot of good men. Where is your son?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He's taking out the garbage. Before he comes I think I should warn you. Dolly told me of your three visitors. I knew one. He took my Alice and he almost took my Francis three times. Your visitor and Francis could be twins.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I'm confused.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Anything else you need dad?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

No son. Could you come in? There's someone I'd like you to meet.

Frank walks in. Jacob's jaw drops.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis, this is Dolly's brother Rabbi Jacob Golden.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(shaking hands)

Nice to meet you Rabbi. Anything wrong? You don't look well.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

You remind me of someone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(realizing)

I get that alot. Trust me I'm human. Prick me, I bleed.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

It's amazing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's annoying. Let's change the subject.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

There is something you can do Francis.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Name it.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Get lunch started.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Me, cook? That's May's department.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'll help you.

(both walking away)

Honestly, I have never met a man so defenseless in the kitchen.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Now you see what I mean?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

It's amazing. It's like looking at Andrew and someone else I met years ago. Nah, couldn't be.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Andrew is an angel, he's perfect. My son is far from perfect.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

What do you mean?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He and his wife are separated.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

There's still love there. I can tell.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Love is not the problem. He won't come home until his HEAD says it's right.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

It's not psychologically right?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He needs a head doctor. In my days love was all you needed. Even the Beatles agree. Your head had nothing to do with it.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Don't worry. When there's love, there's hope.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. GUNTHER'S DINING ROOM. DAY -- LATER

Lunch is finished. Frank is cleaning up the dishes alone. Andrew comes in.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(behind Frank)

Dad, where's the tape?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's still in my suitcase, but your grandfather has a copy, somewhere. Why?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I want to see it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'd rather see the real thing, and we're going to tomorrow night.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Me and dad. I'm taking him to a strip joint for his bachelor party. It's his last day as a single man.

Gunther and Rabbi Jacob overhear from the hall.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Can I come with?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not unless you're twenty-one and can prove it. You're staying home with your mother and Rabbi Jacob.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's not fair. When do I start having fun?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When you get one of your own.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I would love to see a stripper, just once. You and grandpa are lucky.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I told you my son wasn't an angel.

(walking in)

Did I hear the words strip joint?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The secret is out. Thanks son. I had plans to take you to one tomorrow for your bachelor party. I didn't know if your friends had anything planned.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My friends are all dead.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

What about me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You? You're a man of God.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I want to celebrate with my family. I promise I'll behave and not look.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What was yours like Francis?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(smiling)

Unforgettable. May was so mad at Zek the next day she almost killed him. I was the only one sober so I had to drive them home. Us and a few guys from work went to this joint. These girls had moves that didn't even seem possible. We were a very happy group. Only one guy didn't come. It wasn't his style.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He liked boys?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It was your namesake. I don't think Andrew would care for a strip joint. His boss wouldn't like it.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

That would be a funny sight.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Maybe you should stay with Andrew and May tomorrow night. It doesn't seem proper.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I'm over twenty-one and this is Gunther's last night as a free man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

When did you get so brave?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I've been around. I spent time in Vietnam, just like you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where did you serve?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I didn't. I was a member of the visiting clergy. We went to all the bases. Where was your camp?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Camp Barnett.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I was there. I visited a Myron Goldman.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

L.T.?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

They called him that.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Did you ever meet a Sergeant Anderson?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

They called him Zek for short.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He was my sergeant.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And my godfather.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

(pointing to Frank)

I knew you looked familiar. You were the medic; skinny guy with long hair, glasses and this thick mustache.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You had a mustache?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

You were the nerd. What ever happened to your monkey?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Chico?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You had a monkey name Chico?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

How did you get a monkey?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A couple of friends of mine gave him to me as a present. I was popular with certain working girls.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Most men get freebies, you get a monkey?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Funny, that's what Taylor said. Chico liked me so I got him. I finally set him free. An army base is no place for a wild animal.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

You and your friends were wild. I always found you at the camp bar or downtown Saigon. You drank alot then.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That was before I had a problem. I didn't know it then but I was turning into an alcoholic.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

That's why you were sober at your bachelor party.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've been sober for a long time.

Mayling comes to the hall door.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm going now Frank. See you in a couple of hours. Behave yourself.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I will.

She leaves and a door is heard closing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(to Andrew)

Quick, get my bag.

(to Gunther)

Dad, turn on the VCR.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

What's going on?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Channel 82.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. GUNTHER'S LIVING ROOM. DAY -- LATER

The tape has ended. All four men are smiling.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Whoa.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

You can say that again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Happy now son?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can't wait till I get one of my own. What will I do till then?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Continue looking at my hidden Playboy collection? Don't play ignorant. I know you've seen them.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How do you know?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I keep them in numerical order, and they were out of order.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Mom almost caught me one day. I had to rush and put them away. I can't hide anything from you, can I?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nope. All those tricks you play I played on my dad.

He puts his hand on Andrew's neck and pulls him closer.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're becoming a man, but you're still staying home tomorrow.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're no fun.

Andrew walks out.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Now you know what I felt with you. You were a real pain-in-the-ass.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I still am. Got any watermelon?

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. A STRIP JOINT. SATURDAY NIGHT

The three enter. Franks sees the BOUNCER and walks up to him and speaks. He hands him a CD. The bouncer walks away right after he points them to a front table with a reserved sign on it. The two old men look around.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

So, this is what these places look like. What's with the pole?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You'll find out.

The men sit down. A WAITRESS comes by. Frank gives the order and she leaves.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

She has her clothes on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's just a waitress dad. You okay with this Rabbi? You don't have to see the dancers if you don't want to. There's a poolroom in the back.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

How far do they go?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

As far as you want. I've already made arrangements with one dancer. She's doing something very special.

An ANNOUNCER comes out.

ANNOUNCER

Our next dancer is a real classic. Let's all welcome Sable.

A young woman comes out dressed as Beethoven. She is SARAH (Sable). A rock version of the Beethoven's fifth starts playing. She begins dancing. All we can see is her legs and the men's faces. Frank turns looking at them both.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You okay dad?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Beethoven was never like this.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You okay Rabbi?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Thank God for Eve.

The two old men are mesmerized. Frank looks up to enjoy the show. The waitress brings the drinks. The song ends. There is clapping and the legs move off the stage.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That song came out when I was in Nam.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I remember. I take it Beethoven means something special?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

The bouncer comes to Frank, gives him back the CD and whispers something in his ear. Frank nods and rises.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The same place you are. Come on guys. Your drinks are safe.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(standing)

Where are we going?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just follow us.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. DRESSING ROOM. NIGHT -- MOMENTS LATER

Sarah is in front of her mirror with a robe on. There is a knock.

SARAH

Come in.

She turns as the three men enter. She stands. Frank walks up to her and gives her an envelope.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thanks for the favor. I put the tip in an envelope so you wouldn't loose it.

SARAH

Thank you Mr. Hockenberry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Call me Frank.

(to Gunther)

This is my father, Gunther and his new brother-in-law to be Rabbi Golden.

SARAH

I danced in front of a Rabbi?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Your dance was very different. The sign said full nudity. It was very tasteful.

SARAH

We don't always take everything off. It depends on the client. Frank did not ask for full. Did you like the dance, Gunther?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Very much.

SARAH

So, tomorrow is the big day? Are you excited?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Very excited.

SARAH

(hugging him)

Congratulations.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Thank you...Sable.

SARAH

My name is Sarah. Rabbi, where is your temple?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I'm from Pennsylvania.

SARAH

Mine is Temple Judea.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

What is a nice Jewish girl like you dancing for a living?

SARAH

I have two very good reasons.

She points to a picture with two children.

SARAH

Their father left me for another woman a year ago. I have a day job but I need more money. I've taken lots of odd jobs just to make ends meet. This job came and bingo I took it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(under his breath and thinking)

Bingo.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Your husband was crazy to leave a woman like you.

Frank walks up to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How do you feel about bingo?

SARAH

The game? I played it a few times. Why?

The two walk off and continue their conversation quietly.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

What's that all about?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My son is being an angel again.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I don't understand.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Come outside with me. Let me tell you about it.

(to Frank)

Frank we're going. Meet us in the poolroom. I feel like a game.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

So do I.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

The three men enter. All are singing Beethoven's Fifth. Andrew and Mayling are watching TV. Gunther and Rabbi Jacob are a bit tipsy. Frank is sober.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You three had a good time.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

A very good time. I love Beethoven.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

So do I. Remind me not to challenge you to a game of pool. You are a real shark.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My hips may be bad but my eyes and my hands are just fine.

Both men go upstairs.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Where did you take them?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(grabbing her)

To heaven.

He kisses her.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Here we go again. I'm going upstairs.

Andrew leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. TEMPLE. SUNDAY MORNING

The Hocks enter. They are approached by JACOB LEVI.

JACOB LEVI

Bride or groom?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Groom, I'm his son.

JACOB LEVI

You must be Frank. I'm Jacob Levi, Dolly's son.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's nice to meet you. This is my wife Mayling and my son Andrew.

JACOB LEVI

My son is here, somewhere.

(looks around)

Joey, come here and seat these guests.

(to Frank)

My Uncle Jacob is looking for you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Me? I can't. I'm the best man.

JACOB LEVI

Just meet him in back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

A young Afro-American comes up. He is JOEY LEVI.

JOEY LEVI

I'm here dad.

JACOB LEVI

Seat them by that young woman.

JOEY LEVI

Okay.

Joey looks at a stunned Andrew.

JOEY LEVI

Something wrong?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I never expected a---

JOEY LEVI

Black Jew? Get over it. Come with me and I'll seat you.

They walk up the aisle.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How does it feel being a black Jew?

JOEY LEVI

The same way it feels being Amerasian.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You got that right.

They reach the aisle. Frank sees Sarah.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You made it.

SARAH

I found a sitter.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I hope you're staying for the reception.

SARAH

I wasn't invited, and the plates are already paid for.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll pay for it. May, this is Sarah. Dad and I met her last night.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Where?

SARAH

I was his father's stripper.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

His what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And pool partner. Those two creamed our butts. Jacob wants to see me. I'll just be a few minutes.

He leaves. Mayling laughs under his breath.

SARAH

You're not surprised?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Only my husband would invite his father's stripper to the wedding.

SARAH

They both did. They paid for my time all night. The rest was spent over a pool table with my clothes on. Your father-in-law and I made a good pair.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

They must be crazy.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hockenberry men usually are, and that's why we love them both.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Mom, do me a favor. If I ever get that crazy, put me out of my misery.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. TEMPLE OFFICE. MORNING. -- MOMENTS LATER

Rabbi Jacob is holding the Torah and praying. Frank enters and he puts it down.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You wanted me?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I wanted to ask you something.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Make it quick. Dad's getting anxious.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

This will only take a minute. Look at that table. What do you see?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A bible. Hell, we've got two at home.

Rabbi Jacob looks upset.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry. Heck we have two.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

(points to Torah)

Do you know what this is?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's the Torah. Is this a surprise quiz?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Tell me the difference between them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

One only has five books while the others have more.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Wrong answer.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So, what's the right answer?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

This little book is printed on a press. No human hand was used in its creation.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So was the original Gothenburg bible.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

This Torah is written ALL by hand. Every page is perfect. If the writer makes a mistake he has to start over.

(picks it up)

Hold it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Me?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Don't be afraid. It won't bite.

Frank holds it very carefully.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

What do you feel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's heavy. Should I feel something? Is God going to zap me?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

No, he's not going to zap you. I just wanted you to feel your heritage. You are really a Jew.

Frank gives the Torah back to Rabbi Jacob.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Look, Jacob. I don't know much about God but I do know he doesn't play politics. Man does. I have been a Christian all my life. It's all I know. I am what I am. That's what Popeye said.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

(putting down Torah)

That's what God said to Moses on Mt. Sinai.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, I saw the movie. I know what you're doing and why. It didn't work. I say the "Our Father" not the---

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Shema.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Whatever.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Are you ashamed of your Jewish blood?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Your father was wrong when he raised you. He robbed you of a long and rich heritage.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

A heritage that killed my brother and my mother's family. Can we go now, Rabbi?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Let me put the Torah away. I'll see you out there.

Frank leaves. Rabbi Jacob kisses it and puts it back and closes the cabinet.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. TEMPLE OFFICE. MORNING. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank goes back to Gunther who is waiting at the altar.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Where have you been?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Being converted.

Joey sits by the Hocks.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's that thing on your head?

JOEY LEVI

A skull cap.

(hands him his)

This is yours.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What do I do with it?

JOEY LEVI

Just put it on.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's missing that little wheel.

An OLD WOMAN sits by them. She is wearing Bengay. The boys begin to gag.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Ah, Jesus, Bengay.

JOEY LEVI

Tell me about it.

Frank looks over at them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What's wrong?

Andrew points to the woman and mouths out his reply.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Bengay!

Frank laughs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Wait till you get arthritis.

The music starts and Dolly walks into the doorway.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. SHIELD RECEPTION HALL. AFTERNOON -- LATER

The family comes in. It is a large hall with tables and a dance floor. Andrew looks around.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Figures, a DJ. Nobody ever uses a real band anymore.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

DJ's are good. But, real bands are better. Let's go find our table.

They check the names and go to a table. All sit down but Frank.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sitting at the head table.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Who do I talk to?

Sarah walks in.

SARAH

Is this table ten?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Talk to Sarah. You two are the only ones under sixty-five. You should have alot in common.

Frank feels a hand on his shoulder and turns. It is Tess.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Welcome to Shield Hall. I'm your manager for tonight.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where's the other manager?

TESS - ANGEL

He quit this morning. When I heard who was getting married, I had to take over.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Always at work.

TESS - ANGEL

Tonight is fun. Don't you worry. I've got everything under control. So, you and your family just relax and enjoy yourself.

Tess walks away.

SARAH

Who was that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Her name is Tess. That's all you need to know.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Your dad and Jacob are here.

Frank turns to see a joyful reunion with the men and Tess.

SARAH

Is she a member of the family?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sometimes it feels like it. I better see dad.

He walks away.

SARAH

Why do I feel you're not telling me everything?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You wouldn't believe us if we did. Trust us. She's cool.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I bet you didn't expect to come to a wedding today?

SARAH

No, normally my clients don't invite me to their weddings. I'm always just the dancer.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

My grandmother was a dancer.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Your grandmother never took her clothes off.

SARAH

Before you go any further, I have to tell you. Frank did not want full nudity.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He didn't?

SARAH

No, he was quite the gentleman. He seems to be very sweet.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Sometimes too sweet.

SARAH

He told me about a job at a bingo hall. I already have an interview tomorrow. He's the only client who WANTS me to keep my clothes on.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That's because you don't have watermelons.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

ANDREW!

(realizing)

You saw the tape.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What tape?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I heard you two discussing it. When did you have time? I was only gone for a few hours yesterday.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Bingo.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm gonna kill your father. I'm not gone for five minutes and he's showing you pornography.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's not pornography. It's the Playboy Channel.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You still think my husband is sweet? He helped you for another reason. He's always helping people. The last time it almost killed him. Frankly I'd wish he'd stop.

SARAH

What happened?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Have you lived in Memphis long?

SARAH

All my life.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Did you read the papers last year, about the Hubbard Street Angel?

SARAH

I couldn't miss it. It was all over. Wasn't he that social worker they tried to kill?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Bingo.

SARAH

Frank is the---

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You got it. I am so glad he has a regular office job now. At least I can sleep in peace. He saw you needed help and he helped. It's the way he is.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And that's why you love him, right mom?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Right. But I'm still going to kill him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Then you better kill Gunther. He has the tape too.

SARAH

What tape?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

This woman had boobs the size of---

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That's enough Andrew.

SARAH

(smiling)

I get it, watermelons.

Joey comes in and sees Andrew. He motions to him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(getting up)

Excuse me.

He leaves.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What's up?

JOEY LEVI

I need some air. There's too many old people here. Join me outside.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Only for a few minutes.

The two boys leave. Frank has reached Rabbi Jacob, Gunther and Tess.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

It's good to see you Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

Good to see you too Rabbi. How are things back home?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Getting better. We still have a long way to go.

TESS - ANGEL

How is Rachel?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

She got married, to a gentile. Well, you can't have everything. How are your friends? Are they here?

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew is working tonight. He's constantly on call. Out of the three of us he's always the busiest.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know what you mean. He was always disappearing with me.

TESS - ANGEL

You miss him very much.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He was my friend and meant alot to me. I still remember the day my son was born. He was there. They let us into the nursery and I let him hold him. Andrew took his finger and my son grabbed it and stared at him with these big eyes. Andrew asked what I was going to name him. I didn't have one yet. When I saw how Andrew looked at him, I knew. His face lit up and he smiled at the baby. Then he said "Andrew, you have a long and healthy life ahead of you. Not all will be good but know this. God loves you." That's when I knew my son was not mine. I was only borrowing him. I only hope I raised him well enough.

TESS - ANGEL

You did the best you could. He's a fine boy, even though he just told your guest about the watermelons

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He did what?

TESS - ANGEL

Just between us, you may see Andrew yet tonight. Your wife wants to kill you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I better find him and straighten him out.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

You do that. How is Monica?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Did you say Monica?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Yes, pretty little thing, has an Irish accent.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Drinks alot of coffee?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

How did you know?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That explains everything. You realize my son is in love with her?

TESS - ANGEL

He'll just have to find someone human. She never told you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We spent the last week working. We didn't really talk till the day before I left. After my last assistant I was leery. Well, I better go find my son before WWIII breaks out.

He leaves.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I'll go with you. I have to find my nephew.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. OUTSIDE DOORWAY. AFTERNOON -- CONTINUOUS

Andrew and Joey are talking.

JOEY LEVI

This is going to be a long night.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You can say that again. The smell of Bengay is making me high.

Joey pulls out a joint as Frank approaches the door. Rabbi Jacob follows him.

JOEY LEVI

(lighting it)

Care for a drag?

Frank smells it. He starts for the door. Rabbi Jacob stops him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No thanks. I don't do that stuff anymore.

JOEY LEVI

Not since you got into trouble?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yeah, how did you know? You live out west.

JOEY LEVI

Internet. And what I didn't get there I got from my father's computer. He's FBI and I used his password. I know about the murder, your dad's attempted murder and the trial. You name it, I know it. I made a point of checking you out when I knew we would be family. You're one cool dude. Sure you don't want some?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Positive. I gave it up a year ago, right after the murder. We all were stoned the day of the attack. I never told the police.

JOEY LEVI

What did you take?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

More than I should of. Paul, my friend and I started when we were very young. My parents never knew because I never brought it home.

JOEY LEVI

Your old man never knew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

My father, when he wasn't playing Superman on Hubbard Street, tried to be my friend and not my father. My uncle Zek was my real father. Dad made alot of mistakes with me.

JOEY LEVI

Paul still do it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Yes, and he's a jackass. When my dad left us Paul came over. He lit up in front of my kid sisters. I told him he needed help and threw him out of the house and my band. No one was going to hurt my sisters if I had anything to do with it. Now I've lost my best friend and my lead singer.

JOEY LEVI

I thought you were cool. You're nothing but a goody-two-shoes.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Well, I don't like you either. They say we pick our friends but not our family. They're right. You may become family but don't you ever think of coming near mine. Do yourself a favor. Get some help. You definitely need it.

Andrew leaves and enters the building. As he does, Frank's hand grabs his shoulder. Andrew stops and turns. Frank is very angry and Andrew can tell.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How could you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What did you hear?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Enough. What were you thinking? I believed you. I trusted you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry. I'm clean now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I want to know. How many years? When did it start?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I was the girls' age.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The girls are eleven. My God! You've been stoned for six years. Where was I during this?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You were never home. You spent more time with your winos than your own family.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My God. My own son was taking drugs.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Is that any worse that booze? At least I stopped on my own. I didn't have to be humiliated in front of my family first.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How can you say that?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Who do you think kept mom in one piece when YOU left us? I did! You ran out on us. So what's worse?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sober now.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So am I. So don't judge me by your standards!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My standards!

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

(separating them)

Gentlemen, this is supposed to be a happy day. Don't ruin it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're right Jacob. Obviously we still have issues to work out. I made a point of getting rid of all the secrets between your mother and I. I didn't think I had to do it with my son. Where and how did you get it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's easier than you think.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tell me.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You know the ice cream truck that comes by everyday?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He sells more than soft serve.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Outside our own house?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

The world is very different from when you grew up. Now you can't tell the good guys from the bad.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The ice cream man?

Frank takes his phone out.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(grabbing his hand)

What are you doing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm calling the Nashville police.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No, you can't.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And why not?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Don't make this another campaign. The last one nearly killed you. This one will. I know these people. They won't stop at killing you. They'll kill us too just to get their point across.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have to do something. The girls are always getting ice cream from him. I want them safe.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Please dad, give me the phone. Let me take care of this.

Andrew gets the phone and dials.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Hey, Uncle Zek. It's me, Andrew...We're fine. Uncle Zek, I have a favor to ask of you. I'll explain when I get home, but you have to do what I say. Does the ice cream man still come by everyday?...You must not let the girls go to him. I can't tell you why, but there's a good reason...Why? What happened?...Really?

Frank motions for the phones.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad wants to talk to you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(grabbing phone)

Zek, if the girls want ice cream, get it from the store. Don't ask why. Just do it...I'll give you the reason when I get home. Bye.

(hangs up)

What did he say?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We don't have to worry. Yesterday, when the truck came, they were outside playing with Andy. Just as Zek reached in to get some money, police and dogs surrounded it and arrested him. Apparently, quite a few trucks were involved.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You can't even trust the ice cream man. This isn't over Andrew. We will not discuss this with your mother till we get home. You thought I was tough with your community service? This time will be worse. You will learn from this. For the first time in your life, I WILL be your father. Do I make myself clear?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I wouldn't have it any other way.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You really have grown up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I had too. You made me. Can I go now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Go on. I'll be there in a few minutes.

Andrew leaves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I tried so hard to raise him right.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Children don't come with a manual. Don't be too hard on him. He's proven himself many times over. He's a good boy. You heard him. He refused.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's all my fault. I spoiled him. All my life my father was critical of me. Sometimes I felt like he hated me. That's why I over loved Andrew. Is it possible to over love someone?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

That's a difficult question we both have to answer. Your son has realized his mistake. My nephew hasn't. I have to speak to Jacob about this. You go talk to Andrew. Be the father I know you can be. Let's go back.

The two leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. SHIELD RECEPTION HALL. AFTERNOON -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew has sit down with Mayling and Sarah. Franks sits at the main table next to Gunther. Rabbi Jacob sits by Dolly. Salads are being served. Frank stares at Andrew. Mayling notices.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What's with your dad?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What do you mean?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I know that look. Did something happen?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No. He's probably just tired.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(getting salad)

Thank you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Isn't that how you got started?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Waiting tables paid my way through school. It's how I met your father again. I was working a banquet and he was there.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

If you call being drunk there.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, Sarah doesn't need to know our family history.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He is an alcoholic. He's not afraid to admit it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Something did happen. We'll talk about this later.

Rabbi Jacob stands up.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

May I have your attention please?

Everyone looks.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I would like to make a toast. Please, everyone raise your glasses.

They do.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I would like to formally invite the Hockenberry family to our tribe. We all wish you and my sister well. May you have many happy years before you. Frank and family, I know we come from different heritages. It doesn't matter whether we are Jew or gentile. As was pointed out to me early today, God does not play politics. Neither should we. Shalom.

Rabbi Jacob sits down. Frank stands up and looks at the couple.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I would like to extend our invitation to Dolly. At least now she won't be compared to a Broadway musical.

Everyone laughs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is the LAST time I will say this. Hello Dolly. I and my family, small as it is, wish you two many years of joy and love. Jacob, in response to your comment, I am not alien to your heritage. My mother and brother were Jewish. Even though I have lived as a Christian, I have never looked down upon anyone who was different from me. And I'm not about to start now. God doesn't play politics and neither do I. Shalom. Before I conclude, I ask you indulge me. I'm about to do something I haven't done in over a year. So, before our food gets cold, I would like to say grace.

Everyone looks down.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Father, bless this union. Bless our families and friends. And bless this food for which we are about to receive. Keep love always in our hearts for all we meet and for you. May my father and Dolly enjoy love for as long as you wish them to. Amen.

(looks up)

And now without further ado, let's eat.

Frank sits down.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

As usual dad was long-winded.

SARAH

Usually Rabbi's are. It's part of their job description.

Everyone begins eating.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. SHIELD RECEPTION HALL. AFTERNOON -- LATER

Everyone has finished eating. Plates are being collected by the staff. Frank has never left the main table. He still stares at coldly at Andrew. Tess comes up with a microphone.

TESS - ANGEL

Before we start the music, may I have your attention?

(quiet)

Thank you. At this point I would like to call up a friend. We have prepared a special number for our lovely bride.

Jacob brings the guitar.

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew, you come up here and bring a chair.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What's going on?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have no idea.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He's your son and you don't know?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I haven't been home for over a month.

DOLLY HOCKENBERRY

Is she going to sing?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I certainly hope so. She has a voice from God. Pay attention Dolly.

Andrew has set up a chair and attached the guitar to an amp. Frank leans forward. Tess nods and he begins to play slowly. She sings her own version of "Hello Dolly" and turns to the couple.

TESS - ANGEL

(singing)

"Hello, Dolly. Yes, hello Dolly. It's so nice to have you here where you belong. You're looking swell, Dolly. We can tell, Dolly. You're still glowing, you're still crowing, you're still going strong. We feel the room swaying for Andrew is playing one of your old favorite songs from way back when. So golly-gee Gunther. Find her an empty knee, Gunther. Dolly will never go away again."

Andrew speeds up and plays the song at regular tempo. Frank smiles and Tess continues singing.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I told you she has a voice from God. You didn't know about this Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She was always too busy yelling at me to sing.

Tess has repeated the verse and turns to Andrew.

TESS - ANGEL

Give me some of that Jimi action, Andrew.

Andrew stands up and does the song ala Hendrix. The older people look confused while Frank, Mayling and Sarah are laughing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(smiling proudly)

Now that I would know about.

Andrew concludes and sits down. Tess starts to sing as she walks over to Gunther.

TESS - ANGEL

(singing slowly)

Here's her hat, Gunther. She's staying where she's at, Gunther. Dolly will never go away, again.

Andrew stops.

TESS - ANGEL

(without microphone)

God bless you both.

Dolly is in tears. Tess kisses Gunther.

TESS - ANGEL

You take good care of her now.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I will.

She starts to walk away. Frank grabs her had.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Tess, where did that come from?

TESS - ANGEL

Where do you think Andrew was that Saturday night you stayed over? I'm the one who drove him home. Don't let what you found out today hurt what you have. He knows he's done wrong. Forgive me.

Andrew walks over.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Tess, could you help me?

TESS - ANGEL

Sure baby.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I need someone to hold the microphone. There's a song I'd like to do.

TESS - ANGEL

Let's go.

They walk off.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Now what?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't look at me.

TESS - ANGEL

Folks, I'd like to oblige you for a few more minutes. Then you can DJ all you want. Andrew would like to play a song. I have no idea what it is. I'm as surprised as your are. Go on Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I would like to dedicate this song to Gunther and Dolly. But I would also like to dedicate it to two people I love most in this world, my parents. Dad, could you sit my mom, please?

Frank does.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

This is an old John Lennon tune. It says everything I wish to say. You'll have to excuse my voice. I recently lost my lead singer from my band. This is a new experience for me. If it gets too bad, cover your ears and just listen to the words.

He starts to play.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(singing)

"Grow old along with me. The best is yet to be. When our day is done, we shall be as one. God bless our love. God bless our love. Spending our lives together. Man and wife together. World without end. World without end. Grow old along with me. Two branches of a tree."

Andrew continues singing. Frank takes Mayling's hand and smiles. Andrew finishes and everyone claps.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Well, enough of the live show. Let the DJ begin.

(to Tess)

Thanks Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

(hugging him)

You're welcome baby.

She gives him the microphone and walks away. Frank stands alone while Mayling and Sarah have walked off to talk. Tess comes behind him.

TESS - ANGEL

You have a fine boy there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know.

TESS - ANGEL

It's not too late. You don't have to wait twenty years.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I beg your pardon?

TESS - ANGEL

I know what you're thinking. You have everything you need right here; the witnesses, the girl and God.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't Tess. The Reverend has gone home.

TESS - ANGEL

(pointing to Jacob)

Would a Rabbi do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jacob? No way. He's off duty. It was a nice idea, but---

TESS - ANGEL

Oh, it wasn't my idea.

(points to Jacob)

It was his.

Jacob holds a glass and napkin up in the air.

TESS - ANGEL

He's even going to sacrifice his glass and napkin.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Here?

TESS - ANGEL

God is everywhere.

He leans down and kisses her cheek.

TESS - ANGEL

What was that for?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have been such an ass with you. Please forgive me.

TESS - ANGEL

Under one condition.

(points to cheek)

Do that again.

He does and hugs her.

TESS - ANGEL

Go get your girl. Give me a few minutes.

Frank goes to find Mayling as Monica appears.

MONICA - ANGEL

Is this what you were talking about?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes Angel Girl. After this, we can ALL go home.

Frank walks up to Mayling. The girls are by a plant.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I've found that most people involuntarily kill their plants. They make the mistake of drowning them.

SARAH

That sounds like me. I have a black thumb.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Before you buy a plant, read up on it. It may just need a little water.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't take you anywhere. You always end up talking shop.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Flowers are my life.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your livelihood, not your life.

He takes her hand and tugs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Come on.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, you're being rude. Sarah and I are having a discussion.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And you can continue in five minutes. I promise I'll bring her back.

He takes Mayling to the front of the room. Andrew stands next to Jacob. Tess stands next to Monica.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Monica?

MONICA - ANGEL

Hello Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You two knew about this, didn't you?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Knew about what?

TESS - ANGEL

God knows what's in your heart. Andrew, you take the rings.

Frank gives him his ring.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(to Mayling)

Your ring?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What do you want with my ring?

TESS - ANGEL

Excuse me folks. Sorry, but we have one more interruption. In five minutes you can dance all you want.

Tess pulls out a glass and wraps it in a napkin. Mayling notices and realizes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

May, I robbed you the first time of a proper wedding. You don't have to do this. You deserve the long dress and the walk down the aisle.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You're going to regret this for the rest of your life.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm counting on it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(gives ring to Andrew)

Who needs a white dress anyway? You can start Rabbi.

The ceremony starts. As it goes in, a montage of family shots begin. Every once in a while there are shots of the faces of everyone involved. The shots end with Frank breaking the glass with his foot.

RABBI JACOB

L'achim! You can kiss her now.

Frank lays a big one on her almost knocking her off her feet. He turns to Tess and Monica.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I guess this is it? You'll be going now. You've finished your jobs.

TESS - ANGEL

For now. You two won't need our help anymore. You'll do fine.

(to Jacob)

It was good seeing you again. There will be peace in Harmony very soon. Don't worry about Joey. He just needs a little guidance.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

And plenty of discipline. Say hello to Andrew for me. It would be nice to see him again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Same here. I'd like to thank him for all he's done for us.

TESS - ANGEL

He was just following orders.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Say hello for us too.

TESS - ANGEL

Tell him yourself. He's been here most of the night.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where is he?

ANDREW the ANGEL appears behind Frank.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Right behind you Frank.

Frank turns and is surprised.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hello Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I thought you couldn't come till the proper time. This isn't the time, is it?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No. The Father sent me to say good bye in person. He wants to thank you for inviting him back into your life.

(to Andrew)

Son, you have a long life ahead of you. Live it well and to the fullest. Let me give you a hint. Let music be your guide.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Will I be as big as the Beatles?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can't tell you anymore.

(to Mayling)

Love your family with all your heart. They are your REAL life.

(to Jacob)

Anne sends her best wishes. She sees your granddaughter write every day in her diary.

(to Gunther and Dolly)

God gave you love. Live it everyday.

DOLLY HOCKENBERRY

Gunther, who are these people?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

They're Jacob's angels.

DOLLY HOCKENBERRY

This is the Andrew who cried?

RABBI JACOB

Yes Dolly. He's the one who couldn't act his way out of a paper bag.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I still can't, so I've been told.

(to Frank)

Bye Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you for everything.

ANDREW - ANGEL

God loves you.

Andrew the Angel puts out his hand to be shook and Frank hesitates.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've never shook the hand of the Angel of Death before.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Go ahead. He won't kill you.

Frank does and it becomes a hug. He turns away for a moment and the three disappear.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well, it looks like I'm on my own at work again. I like it better that way, back to reality.

Jacob Levi comes and taps Dolly's shoulder.

JACOB LEVI

Mom, your ride to the airport is here.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What ride? We were going to go home, change and take a cab.

JACOB LEVI

That's not what he said.

Jacob points to RAPHAEL the ANGEL in a chauffeur's uniform.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

So much for reality.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Him too?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

We all have our Angels. We'll stick around for awhile and then we'll go.

(to Frank)

You have the house for a few days. Enjoy Memphis. Go see Elvis. Your family could use a break.

(kisses him)

I love you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I love you too. Have fun with Beethoven.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis clean up your mind.

The couple walk off. Gunther goes to speak to Raphael. The music has begin. Frank turns to Mayling.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Would you like to dance with your husband or continue talking shop?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Dance with my husband.

Frank looks at Sarah who is sitting quietly.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(to Andrew)

Son, go ask the lady to dance.

Andrew does. Frank and Mayling go to the dance floor. He holds her.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Does this mean you're finally coming home?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just try and stop me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, something happened between you and Andrew tonight. What is it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't worry. We'll handle it.

He holds her as the party begins.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. GUNTHER'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- NIGHT

Frank and family enter with Rabbi Jacob. Gunther and Dolly have left.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Leave it to you, Frank, to get Sarah an interview in the hall too. When will you stop?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Never. Well, it's over. We can go home now. I'll start packing.

Frank starts to go upstairs. Mayling and Andrew go into a different room

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Frank, wait!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(walking down)

What is it?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

I'd like to say a few words before we go our separate ways. It was an honor meeting you again. Little did I know the soldier I met thirty years ago with the monkey would become family. I'm happy you made it out alive.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sometimes I feel like I didn't. So many men died, and all for nothing.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

They died because it was their time. Only the reason was wrong.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Plenty of lives were destroyed.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

War does that. But God restores them. Keep him in your life and you will always know peace in your heart.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you're ever in Nashville--

(gives him paper)

Here's our address.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

If you're ever in Harmony---

(gives him paper)

Here's my address.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Jacob, I have a question. Since I was married Jewish, am I one now?

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

You are whatever you believe. God does not play politics.

Mayling and Andrew enter the room. Andrew walks over.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad, I was thinking. The couch must be hard on your back. I'll take Grandpa's room. YOU stay with mom. I'll bring your bags up.

He leaves. Rabbi Jacob walks over.

RABBI JACOB GOLDEN

Good night. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I have a long drive ahead of me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Good night Jacob.

Frank walks over to Mayling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Andrew told me what happened tonight. He had us both fooled. What do you intend to do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I heard him refuse. He's learned his lesson. What he did was serious and he will be punished, somehow. I haven't figured it out how yet. But we're going to need his help. The girls have to know what's happening out there. I haven't a clue. This isn't the sixties. We're all going to learn so we can protect this family and Andrew is going to teach us.

Frank holds her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't worry. We'll make it. The worst is over. We've survived intact. There's a whole new world out there just waiting for us. And I, for one, intend to meet it head on.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Count me in.

He puts his arm around her waist and they go up the stairs talking.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm glad you're coming home.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And why?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(putting hand on his butt)

I miss your flabby butt.

FADE OUT:


End file.
